The Five Times It Was Really Obvious, and the One Time It Wasn't
by Hella Jewels
Summary: Purple,"why are your tongues purple?" Touch me if you can,"are you two okay? You're all red!" Gloves,"lance, did you steal Keith's gloves!" Loverboy lance "Keith, it's rude to laugh! That's a talent lance is proud of!" "Training." "why are you two so sweaty and out of breath?" a story where klance is canon and Shiro is terribly oblivious.
1. Purple

Purple, "why are your tongues purple?"

Touch me if you can, "are you two okay? You're all red!"

Gloves, "lance, did you steal keith's gloves?!"

Loverboy lance- "keith, it's rude to laugh! That's a talent lance is proud of!"

"_Training." "_why are you two so sweaty and out of breath?"

* * *

Lions, "OMG, your touching Red!... OMG, your touching Blue!"

* * *

In all honesty, this isn't how i expected this to go. My first voltron fic, that is. I was expecting a long agast, family, love, klance-filled story! (which i already started planning) But no. Instead, y'all get a story where klance is canon and shiro is terribly oblivious. And they _know_ he doesn't know, they just want to see how far they can take it before he catches on.

* * *

~*1*~

~*Purple*~

Honestly, Lance expected Shiro to figure it out first.

What he didn't expect was for Shiro, while him and Keith were talking, and Keith was almost in his lap, to ask a question with the utmost seriousness.

"Why are your tongues purple?"

Slowly, Lance turned to Shiro, than quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Keith looked like he was trying not to laugh, so Lance took the responsibility of explaining.

"You know those slushie-like things Hunk, thank god for him, made?"

Shiro nods slowly, like he didn't understand why that was relevant.

"Well, i had a blue one."

Keith, who finally got a hold of himself, spoke up, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"And i had a red one!" Pidge snorts immediately, Hunk chokes on his own slushie, and Shiro's widen in realization.

Than _he smiles_.

"Good job sharing guys! I'm so glad you worked out your differences and made your bond stronger, keep up the good work!" he claps them both on the shoulder and than walks out to tell Allura and Coran of their growth.

Lance stares shocked at the closed door.

Pidge, wiping tears from her eyes, says, "i'm going to tell him."

Hunk swats her arm, "Don't you dare!"

Keith shifts until his head in laying Lance's lap, who immediately starts playing with his hair. "Yeah, Shiro is the most oblivious person i know, i want to see how long it takes for him to realize we were snogging in the kitchen at least two minutes before he came in."

With a strangled cry, Lance pushes Keith onto the floor.


	2. Touch Me If You Can

~*2*~

~*Touch Me If You Can*~

Shiro was the last one to sit down for dinner. While he was away, Lance and Keith decided to do a wager. Whoever could be the quietest while at the dinner table wins, the winner would get to make the loser do what they wanted for two days.

Let the games begin.

Lance made the first move by putting a hand low on Keith's stomach, instantly, Keith drew in a breath and turned red. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Lance gushing over the food with Hunk, who had a shy smile on his face.

Keith narrowed his eyes and scooped some of the food into his mouth.

He made a bolder move by settling his hand high on Lance's thigh and just sitting there. There was a just barely audible squeak from the back of lance's throat. Hunk gave Lance a weird look, and when he didn't respond, he looked to keith.

He responded with a shrug, which made hunk turn to talk with pidge.

This continued on for the next twenty minutes, both moves getting bolder and bolder, as if they forgot they were at a dinner table with their friends, not even a few feet away. They got so absorbed into the challenge, they didn't notice all the looks a certain someone was sending them. (Everybody else honestly, didn't care. As long as they didn't start a another food fight, everybody was fine to let them be).

"Keith, Lance, are you both alright? You're all red and you've barely eaten a thing."

Everyone at the table froze, and looked at their leader. He was standing at his seat, looking at Lance and Keith with concern.

The two in question, were horrified. They thought they had done a good job at being subtle, and now, Lance was about to be caught with his hand _down Keith's pants_ and Keith was about to be caught with his hand up Lance's shirt.

Keith opened his mouth to give an excuse, which Lance say as the perfect opportunity to win the challenge. Lance squeezed and Keith let out a loud high pitched squeal.

Keith snatched his hand from under Lance's shirt and covered his mouth, horrified.

Lance doubled over with laughter, which gave him the perfect opportunity to get his hand out of Keith's pants.

"What is going on here!" Shiro asked, honestly worried.

"Me and Keithy here, had a deal, the one who stayed quiet the longest wins and the loser has to do what the winner wants for two days!"

Shiro stared at them for a minute longer, than left the room shaking his head, muttering about how he wished they would just _get along_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOW WAS HE NOT AWARE LANCE HAD HIS HAND DOWN KEITH'S PANTS THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

"PIDGE!"


End file.
